Fairy Tail Couple Writing Contest
by Amy Cahill09
Summary: A writing contest for Fairy Tail one shots. Everyone can join. Let's have some fun with the stories and just go crazy. Of course, there must be a couple in the story. More information inside! OPEN AND ACCEPTING ENTRIES! DEAD LINE IS JANUARY 27th, 2013!
1. Information About The Contest

Fairy Tail Couple Writing Contest

Hello everyone I'm Amy Cahill09, one of the judges for the contest. The other two judges are FireDragonNatsu and AllieJenzie. Now, there are some basic rules for this contest.

_** Rules:**_

**1)** Make sure that your story is not rated M. Every other rating else is fine, just no rated M stories please.

**2)** The story cannot be a crossover. That means you can't have Fairy Tail mixed with Harry Potter or some other crazy thing like that.

**3)** If you are joining, please add this to your alerts. This is because this is where the results will be posted.

**4)** When you have your entry posted on Fanfiction, please mini mail me so that I can put it with the rest of the stories. All of the entries will be held in a community titled "Fairy Tail Couple Writing Contest (Entered Stories)". If you go here you can read other entries if you want!

**5)** Be kind to the other contestants. In other words, don't go to their story and comment rudely. Seriously people, I'm not saying you will but let's be nice here! ^^

**6) **The story must be a one shot!

There are categories for this contest. This is so that not everyone is going against every story. You can enter one story into every category. It is not mandatory to enter into every category.

_**Categories:**_

Couples **(ex. Natsu and Lucy)**

Crack Couples **(ex. Gray and Lisanna)**

Couples Needing More Support **(ex. Loke and Aries)**

Also, we have prizes! Of course, it's not cash prizes or anything of the sort, just kind of a little reward for getting first, second, or third. There is a first, second, and third place for every category.

_**Prizes:**_

First Place: A One Shot From One of the Three Judges Written About a Pairing of the Winner's Choice **(Judges will decide who does which pairing)**

Second Place: A One Shot Dedicated to the Second Place Winner **(Judges decide pairing and who dedicates the story to each second place winner)**

Third Place: Mentioned in One of the Judges' Fanfiction **(as an Author's Note. not as a person put into the story)**

Of course, everything must come to an end. Since this is true, we do have a deadline.

_**Deadline :**_

July 31st, 2012

We, the judges, will try our hardest to have results out by the day below.

_**Results (hopefully):**_

August 13th, 2012

If we have to post the results at a later date than we will post a message so that everyone knows. I hope that you join! Remember, have fun with it! Even if you don't will at least you had fun and have a new fanfiction!

-Amy Cahill09


	2. New Deadline

IMPORTANT!

The new deadline is _**January 27**__**th, **__**2013! **_

I hope that the stories I get to read are awesome. I'll be taking time out of my birthday to read these stories so please do your best and have fun!


	3. Important Information

Please remember that your entry _**must be a oneshot!**_ Also, when your entry is up, _**please message me with the name of the story so that I can find it**_ and add it to the community which I am holding all the story entries at.

So far, there is only one known entry for this contest. It is Catwho with her story Album. Her story is for the couples category.


	4. How Judging Will Be Taken

People have been worried that judging will not be fair. These people are thinking that stories will be chosen due to their pairings. To show that it will be fair, I will be showing how judging will be taken.

_I will use my oneshot __Witch__ to be used for this example. __**This is not an entry in the contest!**_

_**Acceptable Judging:**_

**Story Name: **Witch

**Story By: **Amy Cahill09

**Category: **Couples

**Place Given (1****st****, 2****nd****, or 3****rd****): ** 2nd

**Reason Why: ** The story was not only based on the pairing, but also had glimpses of other characters that were from Fairy Tail. Nothing was cliché and when I thought one thing would happen, the exact opposite was the result. Besides this, the story took a different take on things. Instead of it being directly based on the pairing, it was based on the pairing in another time. In other words, it was based on the pairings ancestors. In the end, though, everything was linked back to the pairing the story was about. At one part, I thought that there could have been better description, but it was okay the way it was left. Grammer and spelling was also great. Of course, there were one or two grammer and spelling errors that the writer fixed later on.

_**Unacceptable Judging:**_

**Story Name:** Witch

**Story By:** Amy Cahill09

**Category:** Couples

**Place Given (1st, 2nd, or 3rd):** 2nd

**Reason Why: **I like the pairing. The story was nice. There was nothing wrong and everything was perfect.


	5. TIME IS UP! JUDGING HAS BEGUN!

BEEEEEEPPPPP!

Time is up! No more entries will be accepted! Everyone who sent me a message that their story was done is accepted and currently in the contest. I'll post the list of contestants soon!

Also, due to the fact that there were not enough people, I cannot have everyone split into categories. I am very sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
